Perder para ganhar
by blair.star
Summary: tudo igual até o 1x07,porém a blair não termina com o nate.A caminho do victrola,ela sofre um acidente de carro e perde a memória casal:Bluck *-*
1. Chapter 1

obs:é a Blair a personagem que está narrando,quando mudar eu aviso 

Nunca pensei que ia ser humilhada por uma novata!cara, ainda não tô acreditando,fui informada que meu namorado anda correndo atrás da minha melhor amiga( de novo) por jenny humphrey e agora, pra completar, o pai do idiota do meu namorado tá sendo preso. Aii meu deus!Quanta humilhação pra um dia só!

-Blair!...Blair!..Blair!

-anh? Nate,q foi?-respondi,assustada,tava bem longe nos meus pensamentos

-tudo bem?você tava bem distraí Blair,me desculpe

-do quê? -será que ele sabia que eu sabia da investida dele na serena?!

-pelo meu pai né,nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer um dia

-ahh sim,tá tudo bem-éé eu também nunca imaginei várias coisas!

- Blair,brigada por tá do meu lado me apoiando,você é realmente uma ótima namorada

-Nate ,nós estamos juntos desde de sempre e eu ainda tenho certeza do que eu sinto por você-falei ,mesmo ultimamente essa frase tendo soado tão estranha -você ainda me ama certo?-nate não disse nada,só ficou me olhando,ai meu deus,eu não mereço isso!

-Nate é melhor vc ir descansar ou ir ver o seu pai,ele deve tá precisando de você,eu vou no victrola pra me distrair um pouco e aviso tudo ao chuck

-ok,brigada blair

E assim,meu príncipe encantado me deu um beijo na buchecha e foi se afastando ,não só da minha visão mas também do meu coração  
entrei no carro que chuck tinha mandado,mas na metade do caminho o carro deu uma freada brusca ,começou a rodar e então tudo ficou preto....


	2. Chapter 2

que dor de cabeça,aonde eu tô?! que lugar é esse?

-meu deus! Blair,você acordou! médico!enfermeira!faxineiro!garotinha com o braço quebrado !a minha amiga acordou!! -escuto uma loira estilo modelo gritar

-blair! blair! você tá bem? tô tão feliz! você voltou!

-quem é blair? quem é você?será q você pode falar mais baixo,minha cabeça dói

-oh!desculpa..hahaha que perguntas são essas?!deve ser o efeito dos remédios,bem você é blair e eu sou a serena..você ficou em coma durante 1 semana..mas agora você voltou! tô tão feliz tão, tão feliz!- como vocês podem ver,a menina estava realmente feliz

-haha- tive q rir junto dela

um homem sério,vestido todo de branco entra e se apresenta como meu medico..me faz algumas perguntas das quais eu não sabia responder nenhuma!o q tinha acontecido,idade,onde estudava e morava,os nomes dos meus pais,amigos e o meu!...minto..sabia o meu nome..tudo bem..tudo bem..eu sei q não conta..depois do escândalo da serena até quem tava na mesa de cirurgia ficou sabendo meu nome né?!

-infelizmente as notícias não são boas,senhorita Waldorf,está apresentando um quadro de amnésia..vamos ter q fazer um exames para avaliarmos melhor -ele falou mais sério do que quando entrou...dá pra acreditar ?!mais sério do que tava antes..sendo que antes a cara dele parecia que ele tinha recebido a notícia de que ia ter que sair tarde do trabalho,ir embora sem carro,correndo na chuva e pelado!

-nossa!..eu ainda estou muito nova!..eu não sei a minha idade..mas olha a minha cara...eu sei q eu sou nova!..eu não corro risco de vida ..corro?-acabei falando em voz alta depois q o medico saiu

-hahahaha,não Blair,você não vai coisa você não esqueceu,continua sendo a minha drama queen favorita!olha seus pais foram em casa descansar um pouco,mas já liguei pra eles avisando que você acordou,mas tem uma pessoa aqui que você vai amar chamar -serena disse e se encaminhou à porta,mas antes q ela saísse,eu falei:

-quem?

-seu namorado!

depois de uns 5 minutos,entrou o garoto mais lindo q eu já vi!


	3. Chapter 3

eu sei,eu sei,que ele é o primeiro menino que eu que já vi na vida,devido o meu estado atual,mas ele é realmente lindo,tem os cabelos e olhos escuros,aparenta ter a minha idade e tá de terno!terno!além de lindo,tem estilo e é meu namorado!nossa, é tão bom saber que eu tenho bom gosto!

-oi e ai como você tá ?você deu o maior susto na gente Waldorf -onde foi q eu escutei isso mesmo?!ahhh dane-se,ele falou Waldorf de um jeito tão mas tão charmoso

-oi,eu tô bom que você tá aqui- abrir um super sorriso e falei,minhas buchechas ficaram rosas quando percebi q fui eufórica demais

-hahaha,nossa,você realmente bateu a cabeça você ficou tão feliz ao me ver ,imagine quando ver o Nate.Não se preocupe,ele foi ao banheiro mas já tá vindo

-nate,quem é nate?

Foi ,então,q um menino loiro de olhos verdes,também da mesma idade que a gente apareceu,ele era lindo,uma beleza diferente da do meu namorado,eu particulamente prefiro a do meu namorado,aiii adoro essa palavra

- meu amor!que bom ver você acordada! -o menino disse e me deu um selinho,que atrevimento!peraí,ele me chamou de amor?!

-vou deixar vocês Waldorf,amanha eu devo voltar -o meu namorado,bem o que deveria ser meu namorado,disse e foi embora

-e então? como você tá? Conversou muito com o chuck? -o menino loiro falou

-eu tô bem-não aguento mais responder isso!-quem é você? quem é chuck?

-putz,a serena me avisou sobre o seu problema de memória mas eu não acreditei,mas é sério era o meu melhor amigo e seu amigo chuck bass e eu sou o nate,seu namorado.

Oh!não!tá tudo errado!você deveria ser o amigo e ele o namorado!fingi um sorriso e falei que minha cabeça tava doendo e que eu precisava descansar .ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi que eu consiga dormir logo,amanha deve ser melhor q hoje,mas confuso não vai ser né,é impossível,não é?!


	4. Chapter 4

Fui acordada bem cedo e logo me levaram para fazer vários exames,o médico falou que com a forte pancada que eu levei no acidente ,eu perdi a memória e que posso levar horas,dias,anos ou o mais assustador,talvez eu não me lembre do meu passado nunca mais,creio q sou o exemplo vivo daquela frase"o passado foi feito para ficar no passado".Agora tem uma mulher e um homem no meu quarto,segundo eles,são os meus pais.

-Minha ursinha,não se preocupe,tudo vai ficar bem -Meu pai me falou,como seu eu fosse uma garotinha de 5 anos.

-Olha Blair,isso não vai ficar assim!vou contratar os melhores especialistas! -Minha mãe falou totalmente histérica.

-Eleonor!Fique calma!O mais importante é que a nossa filha está viva!

-Harold!ela não sabe nem quem nós somos!Eu não carreguei ela durante 9 meses e fiz duas pláticas pra corrigir as imperfeições da gravidez pra ela nem se lembrar quem eu sou!

-Eleonor!Chega!É melhor você ir descansar um pouco,deixa que eu fico aqui com a Blair.

-Tudo bem,eu vou mas só porque eu tenho que fazer o design de um vestido pra ,fique calma,eu vou dá um jeito na sua memória!Tchau querida.

-Bem Blair,agora que somos só nós dois,tem umas coisas que eu preciso de contar já que você não ,eu e sua mãe nos divorciamos.

-Oh,que pena –Ahh poxa vida,mesmo não me lembrando deles,queria que  
fossemos uma família feliz e unida.

-É querida,as vezes não dá certo e o melhor é se separar pra não machucarmos um ao outro,mas tem mais uma coisa,o motivo pelo qual eu me separei da sua mãe é que,é que...

-Eu sou gay e moro na frança,com um modelo.

-Anh?!-OMG!Eu acho que vou desmaiar!

-Ursinha,você tá bem?Fala alguma coisa.

-Tô bem,é só,muita informação.

-Ok,vou deixar você um pouco sozinha ,querida tem uma coisa que eu não admito q você se esqueça nunca.

-O quê?

-Eu amo você e vou está sempre do seu lado.

-Brigada.

Nossa,desde q meu pai saiu,não consigo parar de chorar,não só porque minha vida era uma bagunça,mas também porque as pessoas que eu mais deveria amar no mundo,não passam de estranhos pra mim..


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de um tempo que meu pai saiu,serena e nate vieram me me trouxe flores e ela chocolates,revistas de fofocas e de um pouco,não tínhamos quase assunto,foi depois eles foram embora,tinham aula,fiquei um pouco desapontada porque o chuck não veio ,tem alguém mexendo na maçaneta,quem será?!Ai meu deus!Não acredito,é ele!

-Waldorf!-Que voz sexy!

-Bass.  
-Sua memória voltou?!  
-Não,porquê?

-Ah, é que a gente sempre se cumprimenta pelo nossos sobrenomes e você foi logo falando bass. Eu não me lembro de ter falado o meu nome pra você ontem,então eu pensei...

-Ah sim,o nate me falou .E porquê eu te chamei de bass,eu realmente não sei, foi automático,saiu sem eu nem ao menos você não deveria estar na escola que nem os outros?

-Ahh a escola,Blair se tem uma coisa que você precisa aprender sobre mim,é que eu não sigo nada,as coisas me seguem,portanto seguir horário de colégio,isso é para os fracos.

-Hahahaha,então você é o bad boy da história.

-Isso,sou eu,com ,trouxe um presente pra você,toma.

-Sério?!Brigada -chuck bass,chuck bass! Trouxe um presente pra mim!Era uma bolsinha dourada e dentro vinha uma faixa de cabelo vermelha,era linda!

-Chuck!Eu adorei!É linda! Brigada

- No caminho pra cá,minha limo passou em frente a uma loja que tava com ela na vitrine e como você tá sempre com faixas no cabelo,resolvi comprar.

-Ahh é?Então eu acho que vou colocá-la agora mesmo e então como fiquei?

-Ficou linda Waldorf,como sempre -Minhas bochechas ficaram rosadas na hora!Ele me acha linda,talvez nem tudo esteja perdido.

-Sabe acho que no final das contas,você não é tão mau assim.

-Hahahaha,eu sou Waldorf e você também.

-Anh?Porquê eu também?

-Nossa!Blair,qual é,você não pode me abandonar ,você é minha parceira nos crimes!

-Hahahaha,Bass eu nunca abandonaria você,me explica do que você tá falando.

-Tá,já sei o que eu vou te contar vários planos que a gente já armou,quem sabe você não se lembra de algum?Pode ser?

-Pode!!

Duas horas depois,chuck ainda estava no meu quarto.

-Nossa!Chuck,não acredito que a gente já fez tudo isso!Hahaha,sinto pena dessas pessoas ,embora elas tenham feito por merecer e tenho que admitir parece realmente divertido.

-Uhum,é muito divertido.Nós comandamos essa porr* aqui Blair,por isso vê se melhora logo,precisamos agitar,tudo anda muito parado -Ahhhh!Acho que essa é a maneira dele de dizer que sente a minha falta!

-Pode deixar!Eu saio daqui depois de amanha já!O médico falou que na semana que vem já posso

voltar pra escola.

-Ótimo!Ahh! Tenho uma coisa para te contar,nem a serena e nem o nate sabem ainda.

-Ahhhh!Hahaha sério?!Nem acredito que não vou ser a que não sabe dessa vez!Conta,Conta!

pai e a mãe da serena vão se casar.

-Oh!Que bom!Vocês vão ser como irmãos ,mas então os seus pais e os da serena são separados iguais aos meus. -Assim que falei isso,percebi que o rosto do chuck mudou de expressão e ele parecia que ficou... triste.

-É, pode se dizer que sim. –Nossa,tadinho,a separação dos pais dele deve ter mexido muito com ele,vou mudar de assunto logo.

-Mas e ai,você tá animado com o casamento?

-tô,mas você não pode contar pra serena,hahaha.Há muito tempo tem sido só eu e o meu pai,acho q vai ser bom,ter uma família completa,sabe?

-Uhum,vai ser ótimo sim.A serena é encantadora,tenho certeza de que a mãe dela também deve ser.

-É a lily é bem legal agora eu tenho que ir –Ahhh, mas já?!Fica mais,fica!

-Ahh sim,adorei o presente e a sua visita,rir ê volta amanha,não volta?

-Volto,é amanha ,Waldorf.

-Até amanha,Bass.

Aiiiiiii! Foi a melhor visita que eu já recebi.A conversa não foi nem um pouco estranha! Mal posso esperar pra ver ele de novo amanha!


	6. Chapter 6

Obs:agora,quem tá narrando é o chuck

Como a Blair tá diferente,tá mais engraçada,calma,até mais bonita,é acho que perder a memória fez bem a ela,hahaha.

-Chuck! Do que você tá rindo?Você não escutou o que nossos pais acabaram de falar?! Eles vão se casar! -Serena estava fazendo uma tempestade a toa desde que chegou em minha cobertura e ficou sabendo da novidade.

-Sabe serena,algumas mulheres foram feitas pra ficar de boca fechada e só para serem admiradas e você irmãzinha -Dei uma risada irônica e passei a mão no cabelo dela -faz parte desse grupo.

-Chuck!Você é nojento!Sem chances de eu vim morar aqui com você!

-Como se você tivesse opção -Vou deixar serena falando sozinha e vou pro meu quarto, ganho mais indo dormir.

Acordei as 10 horas , tomei meu banho e o café da que vou visitar a Blair logo e depois passo no victrola pra resolver o problema do...

-Charlie! -Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando escutei meu pai me chamando.

-Fala,pai.

-Charlie,vou levar um grupo de investidores para almoçar e quero que você vá comigo.

-Sério?! -Não acredito!Eu sempre quis ir num desses encontros e ele nunca me levou.

-Vamos sair às 13:00.

-Ok,vou visitar a Blair no hospital e te encontro no restaurante depois.

-Não Charlie,não há tempo pra isso,tenho que te passar os pontos que vamos discutir com o grupo até a hora do almoço,a não ser que você não esteja preparado pra esse tipo de coisa ainda.

-Não! Eu tô! Vamos discutir sobre os pontos agora mesmo -Não posso perder essa oportunidade,depois do almoço eu visito a Blair.

Depois de 3 horas estudando os tais pontos,finalmente chegou a hora do almoç empresários são chineses e não parecem estar de bom humor.

-E então,em que ano você está na escola charlie? -Um dos chineses me perguntou.

-No segundo.

-Então,creio que já tenha uma universidade favorita,qual é e porquê?-Que pergunta é essa?! Isso aqui é uma reunião de negócios ou uma reunião com o reitor?!

-Não,não tenho nenhuma favorita.

-Urum,mas então,o que os senhores acharam do esquema montado?-Meu pai perguntou bem nervoso.

-Não gostamos. -Um dos chineses falou- Esse tipo de esquema, funciona aqui nos eua,não na china,não vamos fechar negó,acho que a reunião está encerrada,foi um prazer senhor bass,tenha uma boa tarde.

-Boa tarde-Meu pai falou sério.

-Pai,sinto muito.

-Você sente muito?! Que resposta foi aquela?! Você não tem uma universidade favorita ainda?! óbvio que os chineses acham que eu não educo bem você e por isso também não vou saber comandar direito o projeto!

-Anh?! - Não acredito nisso!-Mas eu não tive culpa de nada!

-Claro q teve! Não devia ter falado pra você vir comigo!

-Mas eu não fiz nada! Além do mais,eu tenho feito um ótimo trabalho com o victrola e...

-Victrola?!Você chama festejar e beber de um ótimo trabalho?! Sabe de uma coisa?!Você vai fechar aquela porcaria e se concentrar só nos estudos!

-Não ,eu não vou fechar!

-Vai sim! Porque você vive com o meu dinheiro e não é nada sem mim!

-Não se preocupe,eu vou fechar o victrola mas não,mas não...

-Mas não o quê, charlie?!

-Nada,vou fazer isso agora mesmo.-Mas não me culpe pelos seus fracassos,que covarde que eu sou,não consegui dizer uma frasezinha.

Agora são 23:00 horas e eu estou desde que sai do almoço aqui no victrola bebendo,outra coisa acabou de entrar pra minha lista de covardia,não conseguir vender o victrola,sei que algo de especial ainda vai acontecer aqui...Mãe,ele me culpa todos os dias por ter sido você e não eu e ele está completamente certo.

-Barman!Mais uma rodada.

-Você não deveria beber tanto -Uma ruiva se aproximou de mim e falou.

-Hahaha,hoje o dia está péssimo,então eu preciso de algo para me se você quiser fazer isso no lugar da bebida,fique a vontade.

-E quem é você?

-Eu sou chuck bass, agora senta aqui do meu lado e me conte sobre você..

Gossip Girl:

Hello upper east side!!

Flagra:nossa rainha B,tadinha, continua totalmente desmemoriada e recebeu hoje visita de S,N e seus pais,porém segundo uma fonte ela ficou bem desapontada com a ausência de alguém...  
e C foi visto num almoço de negócios que parece não ter terminado bem mas em compensação terminou a noite bastante íntimo de uma ruiva..  
you know you love me  
xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Obs:agora,é a blair narrando,quando mudar de novo eu aviso

Finalmente,hoje eu saí do hospital.Não aguentava mais aquele quarto horroroso, com aquela cor branca e aquela comida sem graç,eu estou aqui no meu quarto,olhando pra um caderno que eu acabo de descobrir que é um diário,meu diário,mas como ultimamente o que eu menos me sinto parecida é comigo mesmo,não vou que curiosidade,mas que medo também.É não vou ler!

-Blair.- Era Serena ,ela tinha entrado no meu quarto e eu nem tinha percebido-Vejo que ta olhando para o seu diário,vai ler?

-Não,não parece certo,sabe.É como se eu estivesse lendo sobre a vida de outra pessoa.

-É , acho que você tem razão! –Serena falou,parecendo tão aliviada,por quê será? Humm..deve ser só impressão minha né?!

-Acho que seu celular está tocando Serena.

-Ahh,tá mesmo Blair.É a gossip girl,falando que você já está em casa,ultimamente você tem sido a notícia preferida dela.

-Quem é gossip girl?

-Gossip girl,é uma pessoa,que sabe de todas as fofocas e as de ontem,ela também ter escrito sobre você....e ahhhh,sobre o chuck, também ,se esfregando com uma mulher como sempre.-Ela falou chuck?!o mesmo chuck,que me deixou esperando por ele o dia inteiro ontem no hospital e não foi me visitar?!

-Posso ver ?-Serena me mostrou .Não acredito no que eu estou lendo e vendo!Tem até foto!O chuck deixou de me ver mas ficou com uma ruiva ,com péssimo gosto pra moda,olha só!Ela está vestida com uma estampa no vestido,no sapato e na bolsa de oncinha,ela fugiu do zoológico!

-B,você ta bem?Olha,não liga para o que a gossip girl escreve sobre você.É uma desocupada!-Não Serena,ela é a minha salvadora!Eu com um namorado,o nate que é lindo e fofo,estava me deixando iludir pelo safado do chuck!

-É,eu sei S.

-Blair,vou me encontrar com o Dan,depois eu te ligo ta?!-Acho que a Serena de vez em quando é meio lerdinha ,quantas vezes preciso lembrá-la do que eu não lembro?!

-Serena,quem é Dan?

-OH!Blair!Desculpe!Dan é meu namorado,ele....AHHHHH!Acabei de ter uma idéia!A antiga você,não gostava muito dele,só porque ele é do Brooklin sabe,ela nunca deu uma possibilidade para conhecê-lo de agora,é a oportunidade perfeita pra isso!Vamos sair eu,você,Dan e noite dos casais!O que você acha B ?

-Tudo bem!-Preciso sair um pouco mesmo,não aguento mais ficar trancada!

-Então tá,liga pro Nate e as 22:00 vocês me encontram no victrola,pode deixar que o nate sabe onde é.Mal posso esperar,vai ser super divertido!

Depois de horas tentando escolher uma roupa,nem vi o tempo passar,já são 21:00 e o nate já ta lá que ele goste desse vestido que eu ,a antiga eu,era tão esquisitinha,olha essas roupas,parece que eu já tinha uns 30 anos!Ainda,bem que tinha esse vestido preto tomara que caia, um pouco curto é verdade hahaha,da bonita,que aquela onça ambulante eu sei que eu tô!

-Senhorita Blair-Era a Dorota-Já ta na hora perfeita de ,já ta bem impaciente.

-Anh?Mas se ele ta assim,eu já deveria ter descido!

-Não,senhorita ê sempre falou que a hora perfeita é a que ele ta super estressado te esperando,ai então a senhorita desce totalmente linda,deixando ele sem se lembrar o porque ele tava com raiva e como que ele tem uma namorada perfeita.

-Oh!-Eu era um gênio!-ok,vou descer agora.

-Oii,nate!Desculpa,te fazer esperar,mas é que eu não sabia onde estavam as coisas e...

-Blair,você está linda!Nossa,nunca te vi vestida assim.

-Brigada.-E ele então,colocou mão na minha bochecha e me beijou,beijou mesmo!Foi bom,realmente bom,mas parecia tá faltando algo,não sei bem o quê é.

-Vamos?-respondi que sim e depois de meia hora chegamos no victrola.

Era uma boate que lembrava em tudo um cabaré.Tinha,umas mulheres lindas no palco dançando e ..ahhh,olha só! Lá está a Serena.

-Oiii,Serena!-gritei

-Oii,Blair!Oii nate!B,esse aqui é o Dan.

-Oii,tudo bem?-O Dan me perguntou.

-Tudo!

-Vamos sentar ali-o nate apontou pra uma mesa bem no canto e nós seguimos ele até lá

Está tudo tão perfeito!A conversa,as músicas,as luzes,o chuck...peraí?!O quê que o chuck tá fazendo aqui ?!Oh!Ele ta vindo em direção a nossa mesa!

-Oii nate,serena,dan-ele fez uma cara de nojo,hahaha-waldorf! –Todo mundo respondeu "oi",menos eu que respondi com "bass".

-E ai chuck quem é a vítima de hoje?-Serena perguntou

-Hahahaha,não sei,não tinha pensando nisso por quê?quer se candidatar ?

-Hahaha,nunca!-serena ,mas eu ,eu aqui ó !me candidato!Não!pára com isso Blair!

Chuck,se sentou do meu lado .Eu fiquei no meio dele e do hora de ir embora,o caminho do nate e da serena era pra direção contrária da minha casa,então o chuck se ofereceu para me levar. Ó céus,isso não vai dar certo!


	8. Chapter 8

Estava um silêncio de 2 minutos na limousine,até que o motorista perguntou para onde deveria ir,chuck falou o nome de uma rua,acredito que deva ser a da minha ótimo né?!não sei o meu próprio endereço!

-E então,como você está? Já conseguiu lembrar de alguma coisa?-chuck me perguntou

-Hahaha,como se você estivesse realmente preocupado.

-Mas eu estou.

-Ahh claro.

-Blair,qual é?!Porque você está falando assim?

-Porque é fato que você não está,se estivesse teria ido me visitar como tinha prometido!-mas não.. estava se agarrando com outra!!Calma Blair..você não pode dá uma de namorada ciumenta!

-Ah,por isso...Olha Blair,me realmente queria ir,mas não deu,é serio.

-Tudo bem.

-Não..não tá tudo eu vou te ,mudança de planos,vamos fazer um tour por New York ,vamos a todos os pontos turísticos e todos os lugares mais badalados .

-Mas,senhor bass,os pontos turísticos estão fechados a essa hora.

-Bass,seu motorista tem razão,eu que perdi a memória e você que está esquecendo das coisas?!-eu falei,ele só podia tá louco..um tour turístico a essa hora...

-Blair,a única que perdeu a memória foi você e agora o Arthur,pelo visto,vocês se esqueceram com quem estão falando..eu sou chuck bass e não tem nada que eu não faça na hora que eu quero.

-Vamos começar pela estátua da liberdade.

Eu achei que o chuck tinha perdido completamente a noção ,mas assim que chegamos em todos os pontos turísticos ele fazia uma ligação e os seguranças os abriam e acendiam as luzes .Era cada lugar mais lindo e impressionante que o outro,como pude esquecer tudo isso?!

-Chuck,que lugares incríveis..muito obrigada ..

-Não precisa agradecer,fiz porque você merece,e ainda não Blair,vamos na boate mais sensacional que tem aqui em NY,um dia o victrola ainda vai ser igual a ela.

-Chuck,o victrola já é maravilhoso,é tudo lindo lá..as luzes,aquele show de pin ups..sabe eu queria ser igual a elas...

-Você?!Uma pin up? Haahha

-Que foi??-perguntei muito irritada..será que ele não me achava bonita ou sensual ??!!

-Nada..é só que você..ou melhor a antiga você nunca faria algo desse tipo,ela acharia bem indecente.

-Ah..a antiga eu era uma chata!! Porque eu acho as pin up lindas e sensuais e gostaria de ser igual a elas.

-Você já é linda e sensual,Blair.-Ele falou olhando bem dentro do meu olho e passando a mão no meu cabelo.

Fiquei vermelha,não sei dizer se senti mais felicidade ou vergonha com esse comentário como ele é lindo...

-Mudança de planos de novo!Vamos voltar para o victrola!Hoje você vai ser a minha pin up

-Anh?! Como assim?!

-Hoje você vai dançar pra mim!!

-Não chuck!! Isso não vai fazer sentido!!Eu não posso chegar lá e subir no palco do nada..

-Blair quem precisa fazer sentido é soldado e até onde eu sei você vai ser uma pin up.

Quando chegamos ao victrola ,estava ainda mais cheio do que quando estávamos lá,chuck foi logo falando com uma pin up que me vestiu e de entrar no palco,chuck veio até ficou parado,olhando pra mim ,sem falar eu ia abrir a minha boca..ele falou:

-Você está ,a pin up mais linda que eu já ,deixa fluir,você é naturalmente sexy é o seu dia e essa a hora perfeita pra você escapar ,vai dar tudo certo.

-ok..brigada.-ó chuck..porque que eu sinto que se tudo der certo..hoje vai dar merd*?!


End file.
